Sheik is not a girl!
by Jordiscy
Summary: I concocted an excuse to believe that he IS NOT Zelda. This is for all us girls who love Sheik and NOT Zelda. Part III is up! R&R Now!
1. Part I: Intro to a problem

Ack! I posted this story earlier, but when I logged on later, IT WAS GONE! What happened to it, I don't know. Anyways, Here it is again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alrighty now! I've gone through and edited some things, getting rid of some of my typos. Note now that Sheik is an alto in his youth, rather than the previous tenor (b/c he grows up to be a tenor in a later chapter!).  
  
Who loves Sheik? I don't know about you, but I do! How many of you out there would love Shiek if he wasn't a girl? Heh, I bet a bunch more of you raised you hands that time around. Well, this fic is devoted to everyone who loved Sheik and refuses to believe that he is a girl, namely Princess Zelda. This fic does have potential to become sick and twisted, but I'm not that type, so sorry to disappoint you. You can write you r own spin-off fic about masturbation somewhere else. If someone has done this idea of providing an excuse that Sheik is truly a guy, I don't intend to copy you. I did think up of this idea by myself, and if there's another one out there, then hey! Great minds think alike!  
  
Spoilers included!  
  
First-person narrative by Sheik. Not Zelda.Sheik.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sheik, Zelda, Impa, Link, or other characters from the Legend of Zelda series. They are wonderful creations from the wonderful mind of Shigeru Miyamoto, and I think all the games and characters are owned solely by Nintendo. I'm just a wanna-be writer who doesn't want to finish my own characters in my own story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part I: The Existence of the Sheikah  
  
Many have come to the understanding that Impa is the last Sheikah in existence in Hyrule. This fact was brought into question after Link awoke from a seven-year slumber to become the Hero of Time and befriended a mysterious and unexplained Sheikah Warrior named Sheik. However, the old mindset was adopted again when this Sheik revealed his true identity as the Princess Zelda. I assure you, they are all wrong.  
  
How could I possibly know this? Simple. I am Sheik. Trust me on the fact that I am not Princess Zelda. It is a tale I have the honor of telling.  
  
I was born a descendant of the Great Sheikah Warriors of the Past. I was born into a Sheikah family, and I was raised a Sheikah. In my early childhood, I began vigorous training to become a Sheikah Warrior. There were more Sheikah like myself, but the general public did not know of us; there was no need for it. Our training grounds were located in a disclosed area within the cliffs and around the river as it wounds its way to Lake Hylia. We oftentimes shed our uniforms bearing the all-seeing eye and clad ourselves in common, Hylian attire to walk among the masses. These excursions proved to be culturally educational, and they taught us what we were loyal to and fought for as Sheikah.  
  
There is a point in our adolescence where we hold a ceremony to recite out pledges of allegiance to the kingdom of Hyrule. This ceremony is held before the King of Hyrule. Yes, the King is aware of our existence. As a matter of fact, the whole Royal Family knows of us. The King is wise and knows not to rid his Kingdom of this loyal warrior race.  
  
I was still a child when the nightmares started to plague the children's dreams. My personal, reoccurring dream was that the dark cloud over all of Hyrule forced me to make a decision I did not want to make. The decision made me give up my face. I would awaken each night suddenly with sweat pouring from my brow.  
  
In my conscious state, I knew evil was brewing, and disaster was soon to befall Hyrule. Great despair fell upon me when I sensed the death of the Great Deku Tree, Guardian Spirit of the Forest. Daily, I prayed to Farore to give strength and courage to the boy that emerged from the forest; I could sense that he would play a major role in the events to come.  
  
One dark and dreary, rainy night soon after the death of the Great Deku Tree, the Sheikah of my cadet regiment sat to supper when Impa came through the heavy, wooden door of the dining hall. Every cadet and every senior warrior stopped their activity and looked upon the Royal Body Guard in dreadful silence and awe. She wore no cloak, so her clothing was dripping wet, and her silver hair hung limp and in her eyes. Her stern face came to gaze immediately upon me, and I felt shivers run up and down my spine. Never breaking eye contact, she weaved her way past many chairs to reach my location. In my peripheral vision, I could see everyone else's heads turn in sync with Impa as she passed them by.  
  
She soon stood before me, and I was frozen in fear. My spoon was still hovering above my soup and dared not move. Impa's deep and booming voice broke the silence and echoed off the walls of the dining hall. "Sheik, you must come with me."  
  
My spoon clamored back into the bowl, and I rose from my straight-back, wooden chair. Impa turned and led the way out from where she entered, and all I could hear was the crackling of the fireplace at one side of the of the hall. Impa shut the large, wooden door behind us after a senior warrior handed us each dry cloaks.  
  
Outside, the rain poured cold. We walked a distance through the camp, and it was not long before our burlap cloaks were soaked. Impa led me to a shrine in the training grounds. It was a small cavern of stone, and inside was the altar devoted to the goddesses of Power, Wisdom, Courage, and Time. But in this night, I discovered that Princess Zelda herself was also in the shrine. She too was soaked from the rain, and her blue eyes were filled with worry.  
  
As we entered the chamber where the princess waited, Princess Zelda ran up to Impa. "Are you positive he didn't follow us here?"  
  
"I'm absolutely certain. The boy from the forest delayed him at the drawbridge."  
  
"Oh, praise the goddesses, but I hope he was not hurt by that Dark Lord." Zelda then turned to me, and I could see that her pink-highlighted headdress was slowly falling off. A few locks of her golden hair could be seen. "You must be Sheik," said she.  
  
I then fell to my knee, bowing my head in humble reverence, as protocol required of me. But she grabbed my hand and guided me to my feet. "There is no need for that now. There are much more important matters at hand."  
  
I responded with an, "As you wish," as she led me to the altar. Her graceful steps echoed off the stone walls, and her flowing skirt brushed my muddy boots as it drifted behind her.  
  
Just in front of the altar, she turned to me, grasped both my hands, and gazed compassionately into my eyes. "I regret what I am about to request of you. I regret many things I have done and many things yet to come, but this needs to be done. Sheik, Ganandorf is trying to find me, and I cannot allow him to reach his goal. To do this, I need a disguise, and I need to hide. Now, you may refuse to follow along with this, but I need to borrow your identity.  
  
This I was not expecting. My surprise must have been apparent, for Zelda closed her eyes in shame and turned her head away. "I know what I ask for is no trinket, but it is vital to save Hyrule from the clutches of evil." She looked into my eyes again, squeezed my hands, and I could see the pleading in her crystal-blue eyes. "You would exist in my body for the time, and I in yours. Your skill and training proves to be exceptional to hide my body for an infinite amount of time, that is, until this conflict is resolved."  
  
I had to swallow hard to find my voice, and even then my alto sound was crackly as it echoed within the shrine. "How long?" I asked.  
  
Zelda let my hands drop and she turned to face the altar. Her right hand rose to her lips, and she proceeded to chew on her thumbnail. "I don't know. The switch may only be necessary for a few days, or I may need the switch permanently."  
  
I could feel my balance abandon me. Thankfully, Impa was behind me to catch my fall before I reached the cold floor. After a quick, silent prayer to Farore, I found my footing again.  
  
"I doubt it would require to be permanent," she turned to look at me again, "but I need an answer terribly soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of Part I!!! I'm so proud of myself! Reviews are greatly appreciated; I want to know what you think. Constructive criticism is good.  
  
Part II: The Decision is in the process of being written; I hope you're anticipating it. 


	2. Part II: The Decision

Title: Sheik is not a Girl! Part II: The Decision  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer from previous applies.  
  
I'm getting good reviews from Part I (at least I was before Part I disappeared), and I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Part II is starting off with a flashback, just to warn you. The purpose of this is to provide more cultural background on the Sheikah and give insight to how Sheik's mind works, but we're all intelligent people and can figure this out on our own, can't we?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
There were many eight-year cadets ready for induction this year. My ears itched in anticipation as we children sneaked through the market in common Hylian clothing in small groups. We were instructed by our commanding officers to also sneak past the guards patrolling the ground leading up to the castle for additional training; those who were caught received official demerit points on their record and unofficial humiliation by their peers.  
  
This day was special; it occurs only one day in the life of a Sheikah, and each cadet anticipates from the first of Basic Training. We are to appear before the King of Hyrule himself, and he would take the Royal Sword and knight us as Sheikah Warriors after we recited our pledges of loyal allegiance and servitude to the Hyrule. All the boys in my regiment boasted the night before that they were to be the one to catch the Princess Zelda's eye and steal her heart. After all, she *was* our age.  
  
But we had to make it past the castle guards first. We received word that morning that Impa leaked a rumor that terrorists or something were going to attempt to enter that day, so the guards were to be extra-alert. This made the challenge of arriving at the ceremony more difficult, but it was necessary to become a well-trained warrior.  
  
I entered the market with two of my companions, Kiage and Mief. Mief, the female of out trio, obtained a sum of rupees and was eager to spend it. It took both Kiage's and my strength to pry her off of the post of a vendor's stand and continue with our mission.  
  
The Hylians seemed so blissful. They would casually walk around, talk to one another, exchange rupees for merchandise, and so on. These people had the time to sit in front of their mirrors and serve their vanity. Many smiles were upon their happy faces. It made me proud to I was protecting their happiness.  
  
Past the hub of markets, games and apartments, the road winded to the castle. A group before us tried to buy their passage through the barred gate, but the guard would not let them through. Another group climbed the vines just out of the guards' view and went over the gate. My group decided to stowaway on the milk cart on its way into the castle itself.  
  
Talon, the man in the seat of the cart, nodded his head as if napping. Kiage made a funny face when we heard the snoring. The horse that pulled the cart knew the way; it did not need guidance from the sleepy man.  
  
Thus, it was incredibly easy for the three of us to hop onto the back of his cart and bury ourselves in the padding of hay. It took Mief a few tries to bring her balance completely onto the wooden cart, for she was shorter than us two boys. She did manage to climb all the way on and toss several handfuls of hay on top of herself before we reached the view of the guards.  
  
As the cart approached the gate, we all held our breaths to ensure that we would not be detected. Mief squeezed my hand as the guard peeked into the back of the cart to make sure that stowaways (like us) weren't sneaking in to the castle. We could see his face as he peered through the hay; he leaned so close I could see his stubble he missed when shaving this morning on his chin.  
  
Mief squeezed my hand again, and I saw her nose turn bright red; she needed to sneeze. It was then I remembered that Mief was allergic to yellow hay! But why didn't she say anything before we climbed in? If she sneezed, it would surely catch the attention of the guard and we would be caught. Kiage could not afford the extra demerit points either.  
  
With my swiftness of hand, I quickly put my index finger to her nose. The motion was silent and no hay was disturbed. The guard took no notice of our presence and let the horse leading the cart proceed to a side entrance of the castle.  
  
Before Talon awoke and started unloading the boxes of milk form the rear of the cart, the three of us tiptoed away to the drawbridge of the castle. It was surprisingly easy to sneak past the guards; we could do it blind. Inside the greeting hallway, walls were lined with suits of armor, weapons in hand, posed to stand the tests of time. The carpet was plush under our feet and eliminated the echo that would result if the floor were of stone or marble. The hallways were a maze, and relying on our natural senses of direction, we got lost on many occasions.  
  
Overhearing some guards talking to each other, we heard some vague directions to the throne room. They were discussing that the King had some confidential business to conduct, and no one was to enter the throne room. The three of us glanced at each other and slyly smiled as we turned to the correct direction.  
  
As we entered the throne room by means of the main door, Impa stared at us quizzically. "You are the first to enter that method," she informed us. When we looked around, we saw that everyone else was crawling in through windows or trap doors. No one else found their way through the door we entered, and I guess for the rest of the history of the Sheikah either. We sheepishly blushed and found our ways to our positions among the still forming ranks.  
  
The time eventually came for the King and Royal Family to emerge. One by one, a senior warrior escorted each royal member to their appropriate throne. There was the King, robed in his purple garb trimmed with gold. In his right hand, he carried a golden scepter that shimmered in the sunlight pouring in through the windows. Around his waist was the Royal Sword, embedded with precious stones that glowed radiantly. Next came the Queen. Upon her golden locks was a golden tiara studded with hundreds of diamonds. Her gold-embroidered gown was very becoming of her as it flowed in is folds behind her.  
  
Zelda came last. She was clad in white and pink, with the occasional highlight of light blue. At the sight of her, all the male cadets held their breath. Kiage beside me elbowed me and smiled slyly. "Look, Sheik. She's checking me out!" he quietly whispered so that only I would hear.  
  
I looked up at the Princess and noticed that she wasn't looking at Kiage at all. Her gaze was directed at *me*. She made her way to her throne and gracefully sat while never taking her eyes off of me. I tried to break eye contact, but my attempts proved futile. Her inner being seemed to pierce into me, and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I was very uncomfortable, and she eventually noticed. It was she that broke the gaze between us as her father started to speak.  
  
"I see that all of you made it here in one piece. Of that I am glad. We are here to initiate you into a society that will require much of you, up to the extremes of your life. It is an honor of mine to have a fine race of warriors at my service. I will do my best to govern all of Hyrule to serve to in return."  
  
The ceremony commenced. One by one, I witnessed my fellow cadets move up to the throne before the King. From memory, each recited the pledges of allegiance loud enough for all in the vast room to hear. They humbly bowed and the King took his Royal Sword and knighted each cadet. In his bass voice, he announced, "I accept you allegiance and pronounce you a Sheikah Warrior of the Kingdom of Hyrule! Go forth and protect these lands with pride and dignity!"  
  
My turn came at last. It seemed a whole league before I made it to the steps leading up to the throne. My palms were sweaty and my ears itched to a high degree. As I gazed upward toward the Royal Family, I noticed that the Princess was looking at me again. Her light-blue eyes tried to communicate something to me, but I could not say what. I do not think that she knew either.  
  
Before the King, I fell to one knee and bowed my head in humble reverence. I then looked up at the King's face and gazed into his kind, yet stern, eyes. The pledges that I memorized flowed out of my mouth with no effort. "I pledge allegiance to the land of Hyrule, the King, and the well-being of the people. I grant my servitude to the discretion of the King and other members of the Royal Family and swear . . .  
  
". . . by any means necessary to protect our Kingdom and our King . . ."  
  
*  
  
My mind was made up as I silently uttered those words from two years ago. I could feel Impa's piercing gaze upon me, and I heard a quiet sneeze from Zelda as she awaited news of my decision. I slowly opened my eyes and peered into Zelda's eyes. The wisdom beyond her few years swirled in her blue irises, and the compassion glowed radiantly in her pupils. Her nose was red from the cold along with her rosy cheeks. The bonnet-like headpiece slipped more to the side of her head, causing a golden lock to fall and frame her face.  
  
"I give my consent," I whispered.  
  
The pleading in her eyes instantly left, and she smiled as a warm glow came about her. "I greatly appreciate the sacrifice you are making on my behalf . . . Sheik."  
  
Impa, who was beyond my field of vision at that moment, clapped her hands twice. As summoned, priests filed into the chamber and surrounded Zelda and me. My gaze was fixed on the Princess, so I could not count how many others there were, but I estimated ten brown-clad priests. They started chanting in chorus in an ancient dialect as Zelda and I clasped hands once again. The chanting mesmerized me; the voices circulating around the chamber found their way into my soul and slowly stole my awareness from me.  
  
Zelda squeezed my hands in comfort. I guess she could tell my palms were sweaty. After a quick smile of reassurance, the chanting became intoxicating. My eyelids became heavy; my head wanted to fall. Sensing the intensifying power between us, I knew Zelda bowed her head in unison with mine. Moments passed with an eternity. I could feel the power lift our chins toward the ceiling and our eyes to the sky. A dim, bluish light formed just above us as the chanting grew louder and more ethereal. The light gradually grew bigger and brighter until its intensity was blinding and engulfed both the Princess and me. Inside the light, and intense wave of energy shot through my body and set every nerve within my skin aflame. It raced through every bone, muscle, and hair on body, and it was painful. I tried to scream in futile attempts to relieve the excruciating pain, but my voice could not be found.  
  
In a moment, the pain was gone. No traces of the electric pain lingered as I opened my eyes and noticed that I was facing the opposite side of the room. It took a moment for my eyes to fully focus, and when it did, I was staring into my own, red-orange eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yep, I edited this one too. 


	3. Part III: Adjusting to Change

Sheik is not a Girl! Part III: Adjusting to Change  
  
Author: Jordiscy  
  
Disclaimer form pervious applies.  
  
I don't think that this fic has disappeared yet because I'm getting brief, but good reviews. So, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gasped in surprise to see my own face before me. The gasp revealed that my own voice was several pitches higher than I was use to hearing. I watched my face across from me and smile in satisfaction as the accompanying body stroked the arms and surveyed the rest of it. Nervously, I looked down at myself also, and in horror I found myself in a pink dress.  
  
Not ready to find myself the way I was, I closed my eyes to collect my breath and the rest myself (or lack thereof). I then realized that I knew why these extreme measures were necessary. Ganandorf was seeking the Triforce, and to get it, he needed the Ocarina of Time. But Zelda has the Ocarina of Time . . . Wait . . . No she doesn't. She tossed it to the boy from the Forest as she and Impa galloped past the drawbridge. Spiritual Stones . . . Song of Time . . . I now knew *all* of this. Memories of Zelda's childhood came to my awareness. Knowledge of royal etiquette, studies of politics, economics, mathematics . . . There was a life's worth of knowledge and memories bombarding my mind, and it was overwhelming me.  
  
It wasn't before I felt someone grasp my shoulders until my awareness returned to my current setting. I was again looking at myself, and I realized that I occupied Zelda's body and had complete access to her memories. That had to mean the Zelda occupied my body, and she had access to *my* memories. How embarrassing.  
  
I heard my voice speak out to me as the priests filed out of the chamber like ants to return to their cells. "It worked."  
  
"It did, didn't it?" I answered. My new voice was much higher that I was use to, and it again took me by surprise. I sheepishly smiled and I could feel my cheeks blush. My body standing across from me warmly smiled in return. "I guess this will take some getting use to," I replied.  
  
"I agree," I heard my voice say. It took a few moments more for me to register the fact that this was the Princess Zelda facing me.  
  
Zelda walked around the chamber to practice a suitable gait. I copied that idea only to find out that walking in a dress with feminine shoes on was quite different than my cadet uniform. Not accustomed to raised heels, I quickly lost my balance and squeaked, "oh!" as I felt firm arms catch me before I sprawled all over the floor. Impa had prevented me from falling. I saw my own face grin at me from across the room, and then suddenly jumped backwards in a flip. I saw my body lose balance when making contact with the floor again with a sloppy landing and tip over to the side. It came to rest with a quiet "thump."  
  
"Looks like I need a little coaching, Sheik," I heard my voice say, hinting at something.  
  
Impa came to the Zelda-in-my-body's side and assisted her to her feet. "Sheik will do no such thing. *I* will familiarize you with some skills you may need, but Sheik will remain out of sight.  
  
My face apart from me frowned and replied in my deepening voice, "Oh, pooh! You're no fun!"  
  
With every movement of my head, I felt the headdress pulling on my hair all the more, trying to fall off while not quite being all the successful. I reached up, and, with some difficulty, managed to pull out all the pins and remove the whole blasted thing. I let it drop to the floor as I shook the hair loose from its bun to hang loosely around my shoulders.  
  
Zelda (in my body) happily smiled at the sight of her own golden hair bouncing around naturally with a slight curl to it. She came up to me and ran her fingers through the long, blonde locks and said, "I like this look on you. It makes you look like royalty, or something."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the witty comment. The Princess has personality after all. It was going to be an interesting seven years (I didn't know this at the time, of course).  
  
Impa then clasped Zelda's new, muscular shoulders and guided her out of the shrine. As she was being led away, the Princess gazed at me again with the same concern as before.  
  
"We will keep in touch . . . Princess." Impa had to give her a moderate shove before she left me alone in the stone room.  
  
A monk then scurried out of a hallway and gently took my hand. Saying nothing, he pulled me in the opposite direction than where Zelda left. I knew not which hallway I was led down, for my gaze was fixed on the spot where I last saw Zelda in my own body.  
  
Narrow hallways, long corridors, and a few wooden doors I was led through. I eventually wound up in a cell a bit larger than what the monks occupied. It must have been a guest room that I was in. There were no windows, yet the room was illuminated by some unseen source. At one end of the room, a bed with canopy stood. Fine silk linens and cuckoo-feather pillows lay on the soft mattress with a thick and soft comforter.  
  
A throw rug was placed in the center of the floor. Gerudo hands weaved the patterns upon it. On it stood a pedestal. Its Dorian base sloped inward to the column of intertwining vines and leaves. The vines twisted to a bowl- like container at the top, resembling a baptismal. Inside the bowl, I observed as I approached it, was a silver liquid. It was like a mirror, only it did not reflect anything.  
  
I would have investigated the strange liquid more, but two new monks were pulling me towards the bed. These monks pulled back their hoods to let them hang about behind their necks. This revealed their feminine facial features and graying hair pulled taught in buns at the backs of their heads.  
  
The two female monks started to undress the soaking wet clothes that I was in with the intent to dress me in some drier and more comfortable attire. Once the dress was removed, I realized that there were several more layers to remove! This was a sudden change from my usual single layer of clothing, my cadet uniform. In that moment, I leaned that women deserve great respect for tolerating all these layers of undergarments (why they wear them, I still don't know).  
  
The monks then redressed me, all the while never making eye contact or uttering a word. They brushed my hair and braided it. They wiped the dirt off of my new face and massaged my small, delicate hands. So these are the luxuries of Hylian women, or at least royalty.  
  
An older, male monk entered my cell and the ones pampering immediately stopped and shuffled silently out, closing the door behind them with a long and loud squeak. The former approached me as I sat on the edge of the mattress, and I could see his grey eyes behind his droopy, aged eyelids underneath his hood. A few strands of his stringy, grey hair hung out of the hood in view for others to see. He was clad in the same brown robes that all the other monks appeared in, only there was small, golden pin around his neck, I suppose signified higher status. He addressed my by my original name.  
  
"Sheik, I understand the predicament that you are in. You will remain at this location as long as Zelda needs your assistance, or the confidentiality of this location becomes compromised, whichever come first. I thought that you would be interested to keep track of what goes on outside of these walls. Therefore, I have provided you with one of Hyrule's most sacred relics, the Pool of Azealiz." He then indicated the pedestal containing the mysterious liquid. "If you gaze into the pool with the heart of purity, images of the present will show before your eyes. This will be your contact with the outside world for the time destined to you."  
  
"What of the Princess?" I asked him. "I must keep in contact with her."  
  
"The Princess will find her own methods of making contact with you. We cannot risk reaching out to her; the enemy will identify our location easily if we do."  
  
"Oh," I replied.  
  
"I will leave you now. Make yourself comfortable, for you may be with us for a long time." His cloak flared out as he turned his back to me. He exited the room and left me to myself once more. I sat there on by new bed alone, and a tear fell down my soft cheek.  
  
It took a few days for me to notice the pattern of the Triforce on the back of my right hand. Zelda's memories told me that it appeared on her hand as she and I made the transaction. Much of the energy that ran through us was the fusion of the Triforce of Wisdom to the Princess in that moment.  
  
*  
  
With the mirror, I witnessed the downfall of the temples of Hyrule, one by one, and each prophesized sage fall in their corresponding temples. Darkness fell upon each land as the alters to each fell to the will of the bearer of the Triforce of Power. Armies from each land eventually gathered under one name: Hylians, Gorons, Zora, and Sheikah alike. They stood information beside each other in response to the growing evil that threatened to destroy all of Hyrule under the terrible reign.  
  
A great battle unfurled in the vastness of Hyrule Field. The forces of the Free World fought against the forces of Ganandorf: the Gerudo, Stalfos, and Iron Knuckles. Much blood was spilled that day. Dark clouds loomed overhead as the forces of the Free Land perished. The King of Hyrule came to his death, and the Great Castle fell. Ganandorf's fortress was built in is place, hovering over a lake of lava. The Sheikah came to near extinction. I saw my own, dear friends Kiage and Mief fight with such ferocity that day, only to fall upon each other on their last breaths. All of our race that were left were Impa and me.  
  
Weeks turned to months, and months turned to years. During this time, I saw none of Zelda, and my true body was not accounted for. This body that I occupied, however, was going through great changes. Height was only one factor. The voice slipped down a few pitches to result as soft and enchanting, well fit to a mature and beautiful woman. Other womanly features formed through the years. Her torso rounded off with several smooth curves. The face angled enough to be handsome, that is, in feminine terms. The golden hair lengthened considerably. I eventually came to experience the curse of all women also, the sign that her body is ready for maternity. With all these changes occurring in this body, I wondered at all the changes my own body was going through.  
  
On several occasions, I had to evacuate the shrine I was in and relocate. Ganandorf triangulated my position many times during the long seven years, but the Pool of Azealiz informed me of the preparation of the raids, and I was able to escape before I was discovered. Each and every time, the monks aided the rescue, covering me with a cloak and escorting me in the subterfuge of night. I would be acquainted with a new cell, and I would always find the Pool there, waiting for me.  
  
I also witnessed the awakening of the Hero of Time. After seven long and grueling years, the same boy from the forest that Zelda entrusted the soothing melody of the Royal Family and Ocarina of Time emerged from the Sacred Realm to challenge the evil reign of the Dark King. It was then that I saw my own body for the first time since Zelda left me that cold and wet evening in the shrine.  
  
Waiting for the Hero of Time as he re-entered the realm that Hyrule existed in was a Sheikah. It took a few moments for the aged boy to notice him. Eventually sensing the presence behind him, he withdrew the legendary Mastersword and was instantly prepared to fight. But he could also sense the wisdom and concern radiating from the being. There was no need for violence in this place. This is a friend, one who wants to aid you on your destiny of trials and tribulations.  
  
As the image in the water of the Pool focused on the mysterious being, I instantly recognized who this person was. It was me. Only I knew that it wasn't. It was truly Zelda standing in front of the pedestal that once contained the Mastersword.  
  
My face was covered with the billowy collar of the outfit Zelda wore. Tufts of blonde hair poked out of the bandages covering my scalp. The only feature of the face that could be seen was the burning red eyes. The ribs were wrapped up in gauze, as many other parts of my original body were. It appeared as if Zelda had taken my body into great battles and barely survived.  
  
I noticed that my height had increased significantly, and my arms and thighs have thickened with firm muscle. As Zelda spoke her riddles to hint at the Hero's path, I heard that my voice had gone down many pitches. In my maturity, I had become a tenor.  
  
I jumped with enthusiasm each time the destined Hero conquered a temple and awakened a sage. He then traveled to the next temple to best, and he would then encounter Sheik yet again, the last Sheikah in existence (at least in his knowledge other than the great Impa). I heard the beautiful duets that were played at each location (I knew that my harp skills were going to pay off at some point). One temple after the other, Link gained the support of the sages and worked toward challenging Ganandorf himself.  
  
First the Light, and his destiny was illuminated before him. Second the Forest, and the Young Woodlands were restored. Then the Fire, and the Mountain was turned back to normal. Next came Water, and the Lake filled anew. Up came Shadow, and the dead were put to rest. Last came Spirit, of which was freed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you like! PLEASE review and inform me of how I can improve. I am not exactly a writer, and I need to know how to do better. I appreciate all who do bother to read and review. You are all so encouraging, and I feel all special.  
  
I received permission to use Metallicafangirl's name for her version of Sheik's horse. You'll find it in the next (and final) chapter. If I forget to give credit to her there, scold me and slap me on the wrists. Just be sure to let me know in the reviews.  
  
Now I'm gonna go and roll on the floor and try to absorb my mind back to INSIDE my body this time. Hopefully soon, I'll start working on Chapter IV: Switching Back. 


	4. Part IV: Switching Back

Part IV: Switching Back  
  
I think this is going to be the last chapter. I appreciate all the reviews. Yes, I know that the plot of Ocarina of Time dictates that Sheik IS Zelda, but I want to humor myself and some other people I'm getting to know with an excuse to fulfill my fantasies. No, not those kind of fantasies! Bad! Now go take a cold shower! Wait, I do have those kinds of fantasies . . . oops. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
If you like Sheik, READ Metallicafangirl's fic on her version of Sheik!  
  
Yes, I know that my prose writing does move on the fast-paced side. I'm currently trying to compensate. Let's see how well I do on this chapter! PULEEZE review and lemme know if I did any better (or worse) on this chapter! Oh, and by the way: I went through and edited/revised many of the typos and such in previous chapters to make for smoother reading. You don't *need* to read it, but you can if you really want to, or you already have if you are reading this for the first time!  
  
I really need to take the time and read through this whole fic in one sitting to know how exactly how things flow, don't I? I also need to finish all my fics too. If anyone concocts a potion that raises motivation levels, I command thee to give me some! I could really use it right now, like to find a date for prom . . . preferably not another girl . . . No! I'm not queer! At least not yet, I think. Besides, I can't have Sheik if I was.  
  
Okay already! I'll start the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was if I were in a dream. But the last dream I had was of cursed origin- the one with the decision, and that dream did not haunt my sleep for seven years now. As this dreamy state came upon me, I anticipated the fear and anxiety to come, but as I realized the setting, I noticed the atmosphere was not the usual dreary black riddled with grey. Instead, the vastness was a clouded white. I instantly knew that movement was laborious; it was like running in water-nearly impossible. My peripheral vision was out of focus, forcing my attention on the one thing before me: the mature princess Zelda.  
  
If she was here in front of me, then I must be back to my natural self too! I could then feel the power in my limbs, ready to spring into action at the precise time of my bidding. My orange-highlighted hair fell into my eye, and I was tall again. It seemed to be an eternity since I have felt my own, tan skin, although it was a tad coarse.  
  
Once again, I got to gaze into those sky-blue pearls of concern and wisdom. They were the exact same pair of eyes I gazed into that dank night in the stone-room shrine seven long years ago. I recognized the golden locks that framed her fragile face-the same locks I wore while locked in a stone cell waiting for this moment to come. Her pointed nose was not rosy red this time as it was seven years ago due to inclement weather. Silk gloves covered her soft, delicate skin, and the pink of her dress glowed off of her pale face.  
  
"The time draws near, my dear Sheik." That voice. It was all too familiar, but yet so new to me. The back of her right hand throbbed with the Triforce of Wisdom; the yellow triangles glowed even through her white, silk gloves. I cloud sense the slight pain of it, but for once I could not feel it on my own hand. She smiled that smile again. It was full of warmth and made me forget temporarily all of the turmoil of Hyrule for just an instant.  
  
I bowed to one knee and lowered my head. "I am ready, your highness."  
  
She giggled in a slightly childish way as her being glided slowly away from me, gradually fading into the fuzzy whiteness until I could see her no more, all the while her voice echoing like bells.  
  
A light of bluish color quickly intensified and temporarily stole my sight. As the sense returned to me, I found myself in the Temple of Time lobby, where the opened Door of Time stood beyond the Prelude of Light Transport alter. Everything was still clouded with the white, dreamy substance that separated me from the world, and all of my peripheral vision was still slightly hazy. I also noticed that I was no longer myself again, but in the white and pink gown once more.  
  
I stood to the side of the Transport alter, and I could see a very familiar Sheikah warrior hanging from the rafters above. His eyes were fixed on the entryway to the temple.  
  
Footsteps. The sound of Kokiri boots sounded as they ran up the steps just outside the Temple Doors, and the pointed ears of the Sheikah above me twitched in anticipation. The oversized, wooden doors squeaked as they were pushed open and groaned as the hinges were twisted back. The running footsteps echoed off the walls of the temple, as did the clanging of the Mastersword sheath against the fabled Mirror Shield of the Desert Colossus. The footsteps suddenly stopped as the Hero of Time stepped to the center of the transport alter and heard an all too familiar voice.  
  
I saw as the Sheikah aid fall from his hiding spot and land with an absence of sound onto the red carpet that greets any worshiper entering the temple. "I have been waiting for you, Link."  
  
The man wielding the Mastersword turned to see who addressed him and saw Sheik. Link did not appear surprised to meet him, but slightly disappointed. I stepped up so that I was halfway between the two, yet still out of their direct line of sight-knowing that Link could not see me; whether Zelda could or not, I do not know. I did noticed that my shoes did not "click" against the marble floor and echo, as did the steps of Link, thus reminding me of the fact that I was not truly in the Temple.  
  
"Link, the Hero of Time . . ." Sheik began. "You have overcome many hardships and awakened six sages. And now you have a final challenge: a showdown with Ganondorf, the King of Evil . . ." I moved to stand directly beside 'Sheik' as she continued her gift of enlightenment so that I could gaze into the eyes of this Hero that I assisted in the most indirect way. "Before that, I have things I want to tell only to you." In the back of my mind, I heard a voice tell me that it was a slight fib, for it was destiny that Link was to remain in ignorance for now, yet I was permitted to hear this sacred speech. "Please listen. Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk the Sheikahs . . ."  
  
A tale that I learned in my youth was then retold to foreign ears. A tale that was told around the campfires of our wild excursions. A tale of the Triforce, the sacred relic of the creating goddesses. A tale speaking of the future of Hyrule if the Holy Triangles were to fall into mortal hands . . .  
  
The Triforce could only be reached if the Mastersword was pulled out of its pedestal, thus opening the Physical Realm to the Sacred Realm. Then, any person upon passing the Door of Time could enter the Sacred Realm and behold the Triforce. 'Sheik' informed Link that once he pulled the Mastersword, Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm and placed his hands on the sacred relic with the intent to steal it for his own greedy intentions. Sheikah Legend dictates that if the beholder of the Triforce has an unbalanced heart, the Triforce will divide into three parts that correspond with the attributes of the Creating Goddesses. The only portion to stay with the beholder is the part he values most. When Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm, this Legend came true. It was also fabled that the remaining portions of the once-whole Triforce would embed themselves to other individuals who display most the attribute of the part. (A/N: Did that make any sense to you?)  
  
Link then approached 'Sheik' by a few paces, stepping off of the Transport altar. 'Sheik' continued with her spiel. "Seven years ago, Ganondorf, the King of Thieves, went through the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend came true. The Triforce separated into three parts. Only the Triforce of power remained in Ganondorf's hand. The strength of the Triforce of Power enabled him to become a mighty, evil king, but his dark ambitions were not satisfied. To gain complete mastery of the World, Ganondorf started looking for those chosen by destiny to hold the two other Triforce parts. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage is . . ." 'Sheik' paused for a moment to let the news sink in for the Hero of Time, thus increasing the suspense ten-fold. ". . . you, Link!" For some reason or another, Link did not seemed surprised at this fact. He merely stood there, waiting for some other inevitable news to come. "And the other," 'Sheik' continued, "who holds the Triforce of Wisdom," she paused again for the dramatic effect, "is the seventh sage, who is destined to be the leader of them all . . ."  
  
The mysterious aid then snapped into a stance of defense, crossing her arms in front of her as a cross, and quietly grunted to summon the magic within her. The back of my right hand suddenly exploded into an intense, burning pain. My face cringed at the excruciating sensation as I saw the back of the Sheikah's right hand glow of the sacred triangles, the lower-right portion glowing brighter than the rest. The pain then instantaneously traveled all throughout my body, and I screamed in utter agony as I pressed my eyes closed and tears came streaming down my cheeks.  
  
Just as suddenly as it came, the pain was gone. I slowly relaxed my entire body, eventually coming to open up my eyes. I instantly realized that my setting has shifted yet again and found myself in the stone chamber, lying on the floor, and resting my head up against the pedestal of the Sacred Seeing Pool. But it wasn't my head, or at least the head I had for the past seven years. As I stood up, I no longer felt the long dress flaring out from my legs, but a skin-tight body suit. My hair was shorter and coarser, and I sensed that my manly features from the first hallucination have returned to me.  
  
As I realized that Zelda actually made the transformation back, I jumped for joy over and over again, shouting for joy and hearing my deep voice echo off the hard, cold walls. When the trained discipline of the Sheikah finally returned to me, I remembered that the Princess and the Hero of Time were still in the Temple of Time, and that the story was not over yet. I peered into the Pool yet again to see that Link's mouth hung agape at what he saw. Zelda, in her original form, continued her informative speech that contained the history and future of Hyrule: Link's destiny.  
  
"As long as you had the ocarina in your possession, I thought Ganondorf could have never entered the Sacred Realm, but something I could have never expected happened. After you opened the Door of Time, the Master Sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm . . ." the weight of the whole issue filled Zelda with sorrow, and she looked downward and to the side to break the eye contact with the man before her. "Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm, and the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm . . . . Ganondorf had become the Evil King, and the Sacred Realm became a world of evil. All of this is an unfortunate coincidence. I posed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped you would return. I waited for you for seven long years . . . "Hope then returned to her, and she smiled, putting her hands together in front of her, as if praying."And . . . now you are back! The dark age ruled by Ganondorf the King of Evil will end." Zelda then lowered her hands as the moment of sheer glee and hope passed and the reality of the situation sunk in again. The six sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Sacred Realm from this world. Thus, Ganondorf the Evil King will vanish from Hyrule. Link . . . in order to do this, I need your courage once again. Please protect me while I do my part. And here is a weapon that can penetrate the Evil King's defenses . . . the power given to the chosen ones, the Sacred Arrow of Light!  
  
There is a yellow halo of light that forms over the Princess and the Hero, and the Light Arrows materialize into Link's hands. My eyes grew wide in awe as I saw this myth come into reality, a myth I learned about in the classrooms of my childhood, a myth of a bright arrow that has the ability to pierce any form of darkness into nonexistence . . .  
  
My stupor was soon interrupted by the images through the waters vibrating, and the sounds echoing through my head rumbling, as if the whole Temple of Time was falling apart. I saw and heard Zelda gasp before she said, "That rumbling . . . it can't be!?  
  
Then to my horror, walls of a pinkish prism formed around the Holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, imprisoning her in a crystal and leaving her helpless. I merely hovered over the Pool, staring into the waters and gripping the edge with a grip of death. I saw Link rush forward and in confusion mixed with panic and angst, pressing his palms on the barrier separating him from the Princess.  
  
A deep, hollow, and haunting laugh then echoed through the Temple, one noticeably evil enough to belong to the King of Evil himself. "Princess Zelda . . . you foolish traitor! I commend you for avoiding my pursuit for seven long years. But you let your guard down. . . I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander about!  
  
The imprisoning crystal then vibrated, stealing the consciousness away from Zelda. She slumped back without any energy, a look of utter surprise upon her face.  
  
"My only mistake was to slightly underestimate the power of this kid. . ." The crystal started lifting toward the ceiling away from Link. "No. It was not the kid's power I misjudged; it was the power of the Triforce of Courage! But, with the Triforce of Wisdom that Zelda has. . . when I obtain these two Triforces . . . Then, I will become the true ruler of the world! If you want to rescue Zelda, come to my castle!  
  
The crystal containing the Princess then dematerialized as that devious laugh haunted the room where Link was once again. My teeth clenched in frustration as I saw Link's expression of confusion and failure that soon turned into burning determination. I knew he stormed out of the Temple as I pried my hands off the Pool and turned out of the room.  
  
My Sheikah boots echoed down the stone hallways, and in reminiscence I realize I was grateful for that sound, but I was not aware of the bliss at the time. Turn after turn, I eventually found my way out of the maze off hallways and out into the darkness of night. There was no rain in the blackness, but it would have not made any difference in the atmosphere. The temperature was bitterly cold, and the wind violently howled. As I stumbled outside, I scrambled to the stables and grabbed a horse. I did not care what horse, but I think his name was _________. I did not even bother to saddle him up; I just hopped onto his back and rode bareback out of the valley into the vast field of Hyrule.  
  
Hooves trampled the almost-dead grass as I urged the steed to go ever faster. I *had * to reach that towering castle and do *something.* Fences proved to be no burden in my urgency; I pressed the horse just to soar over them. The ranch in the middle of the field, however, made me clench me teeth as I had to steer the beast around the walls, losing precious time. The old market drawbridge eventually came into view, gradually growing closer as I kicked the sides of the steed, of who was miraculously showing no signs of fatigue after all the stress I was forcing it to endure. But as the horse and I reached the protective gate, the horse slowed and came to a stop. There was no chance that he was going to jump the distance over the broken boards. I wouldn't have either if I were in the horse's position. Just the sight of the splinters enraged me.  
  
I quickly hopped of his back and wadded through the cold, murky moat waters, coming to the other side. Sprinting past the old guard's house haunted by a keeper of ghosts, I faintly heard the moans of the re-dead in the center of the market plaza. The moans got louder and louder until I reached the plaza, where a dozen pairs of dead, shallow eyes turned to stare at me. There is no stopping me, I thought. I fished out a few Deku nuts from my belt pouch and fingered them in anticipation as I jogged through the plaza smelling of rotted flesh. As the re-dead approached me, I threw a nut to the ground just in front of them to create of blinding flash of light to disorient them for hours to come.  
  
I eventually reached the abandoned path that leads to the castle. My heart broke as I saw the monuments and stones of the gate broken, in the ground, and trampled on. It was hard to believe that this was the same land that I scurried across to sneak into the castle ten years ago. Then, the landscape was serene and peaceful despite the guards on duty. Now, evil was radiating from the air itself, and it made my blood boil with fury. I had to get in there and seek vengeance. That Evil King was going to pay for all he did to Hyrule, my people, my beloved friends, and the Princess.  
  
Sprinting yet again, I reached the lava moat that the island of Ganon's castle hovered over. The rainbow path that the sages created had just dissipated as I reached it, no longer solid for me to cross it. I couldn't believe that I couldn't get into the castle in the first place. How could I seek vengeance if I couldn't get in? A mixture of emotions flooded over me at that moment, ranging from fury to despair. I dropped to my knees because they grew weak and could no longer support my weight. Tears streamed down my face and soaked my clothing. My hair, damp from perspiration, was sticking to my dirt-smudged face. My fists pounded the ground, blindly hoping that the bridge would reappear for my use, but all proved no avail.  
  
As I wailed in desperation, I hear a familiar voice ring through my head. It was a voice I did not hear in person for seven years. A powerful, stern, yet feminine voice; it belonged to Impa, now the sage of Shadow. At the sound of her calling my name, my bout ceased. I stared into the sky with hope that I would see her face. Her shining hair would cast a light of hope throughout the dreary, threatening scene, but her face did not show. Only her voice echoed within my ears.  
  
"Sheik of the Sheikah! Get up and wipe your face. This is not your task. This must be accomplished by the Hero of Time alone. You have already served your purpose, and you have served it well." That was all the sage from within the Chamber of Sages located in the Temple of Light had to say for me to lift myself from the dirt, dry my tears with my already-tattered sleeve and breathe with a sense of dignity. I now knew that there was nothing more for me to do, other than wait and pray for a favorable outcome. I could at least pray. Therefore, I ran back through the abandoned market, past the guard station, leaped over the moat, and jumped back onto the horse. I then urged it yet again to gallop toward Kakariko Village, where I hopped of the beast's back once more and ran up the stairs to the village four steps at a time. Sprinting past some townspeople who sensed that their doom was being decided at that moment, I blurred past them so fast they barely recognized me as the guardian who aided the Hero of Time. Into the grave yard, I leaped over gravestones and outrun several waiting poes to jump up to the landing of the Shadow Temple with an acrobatic flip. I descended the stairway in one leap and found myself in the sacred lobby, where I crawled up in a fetal position on the altar surrounded by lighted torches. There, I uttered numerous pleas and prayers to Farore, my personal favorite of the three creating goddesses.  
  
You, my friends, know the rest of the story.  
  
Now, I am deeply affected by the seven years of isolation. My colleagues see me now as "antisocial," and I can understand why they say this. I remember everything that has happened despite Princess Zelda sending Link back in time seven years, for Sheikah retain memories through such differences. The Sheikah race, however, is revived and does live on. I now have the opportunity to experience what growing up I have missed for my own body. I can assure you it is also very odd to associate with my best friends, Kiage and Mief, after I witnessed them brutally murdered upon each other.  
  
We still live in secrecy from the public. There is no need for them to know of us. Of course the King of Hyrule knows of our existence, as does the whole Royal Family. The King knows not to rid of this loyal warrior race, for he is too wise for such a foolish action.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That's the end of it! Sorry for it being so long since I updated. My muses kinda got bored with this one and ran off in a dozen different directions at the same time. I really need to devise some disciplinary system to keep the little people in my imagination under control, but they wouldn't like that very much, and my fics would go 'kaput!'  
  
Reviews are greatly appreciated. I want to know what you think of my little fic that allows me to have my little fantasies about Sheik. By the way, in fire mage's fic entitled "Ask Random Zelda Characters . . .", I have been married to Sheik! Woohoo! You have no clue to how happy I am about this, right Sheik-ee poo?  
  
Sheik: Oh goddesses, help me!  
  
Jordiscy: He's happy about it too. Trust me on that.  
  
I have also edited the previous chapters of this particular fiction . . . what? I've mentioned that already up at the top, you say? Oh. Well then . . . ::nervous laughter:: Never mind!  
  
I hope you liked my first finished (and serious) fan fiction! Now press that little button down there that says "Go." Click it twice if you have Earthlink's popup blocker. There ya go! Now type up your opinion . . . 


End file.
